Iggy
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Tantos años y nunca le puso nombre a la iguana. Pensó en Alfredito, Iguanam, Gozdilla y más, pero no le gustaban. ¿Qué nombre podía darle a la iguana? ¿Iggy? "¿'Dad' es el único que puede llamarte así?" *USAxUK, Islas Vírgenes*


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece. El personaje Islas Vírgenes (Amalia) es de mi propiedad.

**Parejas:** Si está Amalia, obvio que es USAxUK.

**Anni:** Antes de que comiencen a leer, me llegó un review sin mala intención diciendo que la hija de Alfred y Arthur se parece a una tal Amanda del fic "Global Mpreg", no sé si se parecen, porque NO la conozco. He leído el fic los dos primero capítulos (seeh weon, soy una pajera). Para que quede claro, no copié. Ella es de mi propia creación.

Ahora sí, disfruten!

.

* * *

**Iggy**

― ¿Qué es eso _mom_? ―se inclinó a ver aquello que tenía el inglés en sus manos.

―Es una iguana ―contestó enmarcando una sonrisa estando a su pequeña altura―. Es para ti, un regalo.

― ¿Eh? Pe-pero…

―Tengo que darte un regalo. Den te hizo esas coletas…

―Pero tú me diste un pinche. ―le cortó sin malas intenciones.

―Sí, tienes razón ―Arthur acariciaba al reptil volviendo a mirar a la isleña―. De todas formas quiero darte algo mejor. ―por supuesto que quería hacerlo, no solo por su niña, también por ganarle al danés, tener el poder como todo pirata y nación.

― ¿No encontraste algo mejor? Digo…es un reptil. ―sintió un poco de repugnancia observando a la iguana.

―Es un animal como todos los demás ―contrarrestó arreglándose el sombrero pirata―. Y debes agradecer, que solo existe en Anegada, tu isla de mi territorio.

― ¿Solo ahí? ―preguntó sorprendida y el mayor acertó siguiendo en contarle que el territorio de Dinamarca no existía esta especie― _Okey_, acepto la iguana.

―Dale mucho cariño, la cuidas bien. ―la iguana estaba tiesa en las manos del rubio entregándola a en las de ella, mirando perdido hacia donde iba.

― ¿Es iguana o iguano? ―dijo inocente y pestañando.

Inglaterra rió sutil. Amalia no le encontró ninguna gracia.

―Se dice: hembra o macho. Y ―tocó la cabeza del animal― solo se llama iguanas para ambos. Es macho. ―terminó de explicar sin dejar de sonreír.

―_Thanks, mom_. Lo cuidaré con mucho cariño.

.-.-.-.

Había comenzado a meditar en la búsqueda del nombre para su iguana, nunca se le ocurrió uno nombrándole solo como su iguana. Tantos años y aún no tenía nombre. Una vez le sugirió al danés en aquel tiempo de su custodia, él le propuso "Mr. Green", no era muy bonito, asique se rindió.

¿Por qué ahora vuelve a tomar el tema? Feliciano le había preguntado el nombre, tuvo que contestarle que solamente se llamaba iguana.

Uhm…, la miraba y la miraba dentro del acuario. Luego tendría que llevarla al sol, pero después.

― ¿Ukrapa? ―definitivamente ese nombre no, lo acababa de inventar― ¿Godzilla? ―ese se lo propuso Japón por una pequeña charla donde tuvo su fin cuando Alfred la tomó del brazo alejándola por miedo a que ella cayera en cuestiones aptas para Elizaveta, dounjinshis.

¡Era demasiado difícil!

¿Y si le preguntaba a su papá? Am…de seguro diría "Spiderman, Batman, Iguanaman o Alfredito", lo último no sería tan malo. "Alfredito" lo dejaría como segunda opción.

Suspiró agotada con tanto pensar. Necesitaba comer algo. Salió del cuarto yendo a la cocina, pero al pasar por la sala se fijó en Arthur sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro. ¿Sería bueno preguntarle? Pero le interrumpiría la lectura. De todas formas no se va a enojar.

―_Mom_. ―se acercó sin sentarse.

El británico alzó la vista tomándole atención dejando de lado la lectura.

― ¿Qué sucede?

―Nada, solo…quiero hacerte una pregunta que debí hacerlo desde el principio.

―Bien, dime.

Justo antes de preguntar qué nombre darle a su mascota, el norteamericano interrumpió desde la habitación.

― ¡Iggy! ¡¿Dónde dejaste mis videojuegos de zombis? ―era su desesperación buscando hasta debajo de la cama.

― ¡En tu armario! ―le contestó levantando la voz.

― _¡Thanks!_ ―y se calló.

― ¿Iggy? ―se preguntó y le preguntó a la vez la isleña.

Arthur la miró desentendido dejando el libro encima del cojín del sillón sin perder la página.

Ahora que lo recordaba, de repente su papá le llamaba así a su mamá.

― ¿Por qué te llama "Iggy"? ―siempre había tenido esa duda olvidando por completo a lo que venía a preguntar.

―Eh… ―¿esa era la pregunta o por haber escuchado a Alfred?― Bueno…sucede que Kiku pronuncia el nombre de mi país en japonés, que es "Igirisu", lo siguiente fue abreviarlo a "Iggy".

― ¿_Dad_ es el único que puede llamarte así? ―si hacía memoria, al único que lo había oído llamarle "Iggy" era Alfred.

―Uhmmmm ―Arthur cruzó los brazos, cerró los ojos frunciendo levemente el ceño, ¿quién más le llamaba así?―, al único que le dejo llamarme así es Alfred… ¿por qué la pregunta? ―arqueó una ceja.

―Curiosidad ―respondió simplemente dibujando una sonrisa―. _Thanks mom_. ―se despidió regresando al cuarto dejando a la mamá desentendido.

Iggy…no sonaba mal, después de todo la iguana era un regalo de él.

Tomó a la iguana en sus manos –pesaba un poco–, clavó sus orbes azules en los de él.

―Ya te tengo un nombre, perdón por demorarme tanto.

―… ―omitió el reptil.

―Te llamaras Iggy.

.

Más tarde, en medio de la cena preparada por el estadounidense con ciertas disputas con el inglés de quien cocinaría, únicamente deseaba salvar el estómago de Amalia y el suyo, ya que Arthur iba a preparar scones.

Alfred se preguntaba seriamente como demonios el danés podría dejar que su hija que comiera cosas preparada por su pareja.

La isleña cogió la taza con la zurda llevándola a su boca, probando el té preparado por su mamá, era lo único que bueno que hacía referente a la cocina.

―_Mom_ ―llamó―, ¿te acuerdas cuando me regalaste la iguana?

―_Yes_.

―Hace tiempo que no tenía nombre, ahora lo tiene.

El mayor pestañó sorprendido. Tantos años para esperar esto.

― ¿Cómo se llama? ―preguntó curioso el norteamericano― ¿Alfredito? ¿Tony 2? ―tenía esos ilusionados nombres, más le gustaría que se llamara Alfredito. Sonrió emocionado.

La chica soltó una risita por el segundo nombre del alíen y contestó: ―No _daddy_, mi iguana se llama Iggy.

¿Eh?

¿Eh?

¿Eh?

Siete segundos dejaron a los padres pensando sobre el nombre. No desilusionó a Alfred, pero lo encontraba raro, ¿el apodo de Arthur?, y no era el único que lo encontraba raro, el europeo igual.

― ¿Iggy? ―pronunció el inglés mirando a la menor.

―Iggy… ―le siguió el padre como si pensara con la mano en el mentón― Iggy… ¿por qué Iggy?

―Simple ―dijo ella―, la iguana me la regaló _mom_, iguana comienza con la letra 'I' y le sigue una 'G', además que…_ Daddy_ le dices "Iggy" a _mom_ por cariño, y quiero llamarle "Iggy" por el cariño que les tengo.

Quedaron mudos.

Arthur estaba a punto de brotar lágrimas de emoción, nunca pensó que su "nombre" tuviera tanto significado en ella y para la iguana. La emoción de una madre.

Por parte de Alfred, estaba contento por dentro, ahora tendría dos "Iggy's" en casa que lo confundiría a quien de los dos referirse. Sin embargo…dijo que quería a ambos…

―También te quiero _daddy._

Malos pensamientos fuera. Surcó los labios. ―Me parece lindo el nombre. ¿Qué dices Artie?

―Em…s-sí…me parece bien. ―sonrió.

―Ya terminé, voy a mi habitación. ―mencionó empujando la silla hacia atrás para luego ponerse de pie.

―Señorita. ―el inglés le llamó la atención completamente serio. Ella le observó por qué la hizo voltear, y supo la razón.

―_Sorry…_con permiso. ―forzó una sonrisa corrigiendo su error que al británico no le gustaba, y con eso siguió su camino.

Alfred fijó su vista en Arthur. Arthur fijó su vista en Alfred.

―Tiene que aprender los modales en una mesa. ―le dijo severo.

―No es para tanto. ―ladeó la cabeza mostrándose divertido en la plática.

―Una señorita tiene que comparaste como una señorita. ―continuó.

―Exageras. Déjala ser.

―Es igual a ti en cuanto a modales.

― ¿Y eso es malo? ―hizo un puchero todo tierno logrando sonrojar al mayor sin a la exageración.

―Cla-claro que no. Es…es… ―ni siquiera sabía que decir.

― ¿Es qué? ―preguntó ansioso inclinando su cuerpo hacia él, de repente Arthur se levantó de un sobresalto.

―Voy a ver a Iggy. ―finalizó caminando hacia la habitación de la chica, acomodando sus piernas y brazos, recuperando la cordura.

Era gracioso.

Alfred rió bajo volumen por la situación.

―Iggy va a ver a Iggy.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Aasdsafsadasd! No me gustó como quedó…me quedó tan fail. Ahora, los otros países comenzaran a molestar a Arthur, sobre todo Francis, lo tratara de iguana xD. ¿Cómo se me ocurrió? Cómo no tenía nombre, pensé en muchos y me di cuenta que "Iguana" e "Iggy" comienzan con las letras "I" y "G", además "Iggy" e "Iguana" riman (?) y es macho. Todos los demás fundamentos los dijo Amalia.

Estoy decidida a hacer otro fic mejor que este referente al nombre de la iguana.

Por cierto, coloqué otra característica de Ami, ella es zurda, por el tránsito en las islas que se conduce por la izquierda culpa de la influencia de Arthur.

Y asdasdada, me fije que quizás no tiene una buena alimentación. Papá Alfred solo se alimenta de hamburguesas y mamá Arthur cocina pésimo, no sé cómo lo hará ella para sobrevivir xD (Ami come frutas, la única carne que come son las del mar, ¿será vegetariana?)

Otro adasdadad, ¡hice un nuevo dibujo de Carlitos! Hecho en notebook -.- (Ya no tengo tablet) Entren aquí, junten los espacios: h t t p : / / s840. photobucket. com/albums/zz321/Anni_Beilschmidt/?action=view¤t=asdasdasdcopia. png

Si no funciona, me dicen ;D

•**Iguana de Puerto Rico o de Anegada **_**(Cyclura pinguis)**_**: **Es una especie de iguana antillana en grave peligro de extinción. Extinta en Puerto Rico y en la isla Saint Thomas (territorio Alfred), sólo sobrevive en la isla de Anegada (Territorio Arthur)

Algún día dibujaré a la iguana o iguano Iggy.

**¿Review's?**

_PD: A las que quieran ya usar al personaje, no es difícil de usar, tiene la misma personalidad de Alfred y Den mezcladas, y es amable. No le gusta que Alfred le haga caso omiso cuando quiere dar su opinión, y como buen papá heroico, trata de hacer las paces (y alejar de Iván). Arthur es extremadamente sobreprotector, le dice que debe comportarse como una señorita. Y la relación con Francis es…normal, pero no muy cercana._

_PD2: En algunos fic's que irán apareciendo sobre Amalia, haré menciones de su hermana gemela, mejor dicho media hermana (Is. Vírgenes de Puerto Rico, si leen su ficha, sabrán por qué tiene una hermana, y habla en español y detesta a los padres de Ami), aun no tengo claro si crearla o no, solo haré pequeñas menciones, ya que ella pasó el tiempo con Antonio, en realidad, Antonio la eligió a ella, y Arthur (y Den) a Amalia._

_PD3: Escocia, Gales, Irlanda todo ellos, tienen una sobrina y Sealand es tío xD. ¡Y el tío Canadá! Lamentablemente Amalia no se acuerda de su nombre xD_


End file.
